


The Ghost and Dana Scully

by StarMaamMke



Series: Different Paths (A multi-fandom collection of AU prompts) [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Basically the plot of Ghost and Mrs. Muir, F/M, Ghost/Living Person AU, Mulder is a ghost, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: Dana Scully gets her dream house, finds a ghost. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series based on a prompt list created by @thebestworstidea on Tumblr. I mostly post Jopper, but this was an exercise to see what other ships I could write for. Follow me on Tumblr (@StarMaamMke or @StrangerThingsFics) or leave your prompt requests in the comments.
> 
> The List:
> 
> soulmates au  
> childhood best friends au  
> teacher/student au  
> teacher/single parent au  
> one night stand and falling pregnant au  
> meeting at a coffee shop au  
> fake relationship au  
> roommates au  
> meeting online au  
> high school popular kid/nerd au  
> partners in crime au  
> writer and editor au  
> co-stars au  
> lab partners au  
> meeting in the E.R/A&E au  
> brand new neighbours au  
> meeting at a party whilst drunk au  
> waking up with amnesia au  
> parents meeting when they take their kids to class au  
> dysfunctional relationship au  
> best friends sibling au  
> two miserable people meeting at a wedding au  
> meeting on a train ride au  
> literally bumping into each other au  
> librarian/avid reader au  
> sitting on the same park bench au  
> meeting at a support group au  
> knocking on the wrong door au  
> going away to war au  
> tourist/knowledgeable local au  
> prostitute/client au  
> doctor/companion au  
> celebrity/fan au  
> meeting at a masquerade ball au  
> one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au  
> living in a society where their love is taboo au  
> meeting in prison au  
> cop/person getting a speeding ticket au  
> long distance relationship au  
> exes meeting again after not speaking for years au  
> ghost/living person au  
> star-crossed lovers au  
> falling in love with their best friend’s partner au  
> one of them being diagnosed with a terminal illness au  
> pretending to hate each other au  
> nanny/single parent au  
> meeting at a festival au  
> meeting again at a high school reunion au  
> boss/intern au  
> going through a divorce au
> 
> The Ships:  
> Hopper/Joyce (Stranger Things)  
> Jonathan/Steve (Stranger Things  
> Mulder/Scully (X-files)  
> Rebecca/Greg (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend)  
> Rebecca/Nathaniel (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend)  
> Han/Leia (Star Wars)  
> Henry/Eliza (Selfie)
> 
> I can't promise the prompts will be answered in an expedient manner since I am working on a story for a Stranger Things Big Bang on Tumblr, but I will definitely consider them.
> 
> Coming up in the series:
> 
> One of them trying to get the other one off of drugs AU - Jopper  
> Writer/Editor / Meeting at a Wedding AU - Jopper

 

Dana Scully observed her new lodgings with a deep sense of satisfaction. She had always wanted to live near the ocean, specifically in a converted lighthouse with a large library filled with natural light on the top floor. Her friends always referred to her constant lighthouse search as ‘Dana’s White Whale’. Still, she rented for years and years, refusing to be satisfied with anything less than her exact vision.

 

In the end, she bought it for a song. The realtor rattled off some nonsense about a violent death in the house’s history, and how no one who purchased the house after the tragedy ended up living in the house for long. Haunted by a suicidal, eccentric, conspiracy theory freak. 

 

Dana rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might fall out of her head. The house was beautiful. Absolutely everything she had ever wanted. She could see herself curling up against the cushions she planned on installing in the garden-facing bay window, and forgetting all the stresses of her job. 

 

The previous owners had all done a little bit of restoration before fleeing the premises, so Dana did not even have to put much money into smoothing out the rough edges. Just some light electrical work. That settled that. It was beautiful, it was economical, and it required little of her precious free-time to fix. Ghosts be damned, this was  _ her _ home now.

 

The first time her skeptical mind was forced to confront the possibility of the other-worldly, she was perusing the library when she discovered that one of the shelves was, in actuality, a sliding door. That door led to a small, windowless office, seemingly untouched by anyone for some time. The desk, shelves, chairs and overhead light fixture were all covered in a thick layer of dust, and the room gave off a stale aroma, as though sealed off for years. On one wall was an unframed poster featuring a UFO and the words: I Want to Believe. It had been nailed into the wood panelling, and was yellowing from age. Dana wrinkled her nose in disgust and moved towards it, intent on pulling the offending poster from the wall. 

 

“That would be a mistake,” came a soft, sleepy sort of voice. Dana gave a start and turned towards the sound. She was alone. 

 

“Hearing things,” she muttered. It had been a busy day of unpacking. She was probably exhausted. Still, the poster stayed and she made a hasty exit. Dana did not know how to rationalize waking up to an unfamiliar sitting on the edge of her bed, later that night. Screaming seemed silly and counterproductive, so she grabbed the gun from the drawer in her nightstand and pointed it at his chest.

 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?” she demanded. 

 

He gave her a slow smile that did not reach his dark eyes, and chuckled. His wry amusement only made her more angry, so she repeated her question, only louder. 

 

“Well, first of all, Scully -”

 

“How do you know my last name?”

 

“First of all, Scully, it’s my house.”

 

Dana frowned and lowered the gun to her lap. 

 

“And second of all; that gun won’t work on me. Go on and try.”

 

Her jaw dropped at his request and she sputtered a bit before managing to repeating it for clarification. 

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“I-I don’t want to damage the woodwork on the wall behind you.” Dana lifted her chin and attempted to appear imperious. She was told that she had a very intimidating disapproving stare. The man shrugged.

“Probably a good call.”

 

Realization dawned on Dana. 

 

“Are…are you implying that you’re a ghost?”

 

“I’m telling you I am.”

 

She shook her head. “That’s impossible. There’s no concrete evidence that…” she trailed off when he began to chuckle. “What?”

 

“Either you’re talking to a ghost, or your having a casual conversation with a home intruder. Which one is it?”

 

Dana leaned forward and extended a hand to the man. He smirked and reached out to her, getting close enough that they should have gone palm to palm. Her hand passed through his. The air where she touched felt like icy water. She snatched her hand away and used it to cover her mouth in wide-eyed shock.

 

“This is impossible.” Her utterance came out muffled against her hand. Her hand fell to her lap and she shook her head. “You can’t be Fox.”

 

“Ugh. I’ve always hated that stupid name. Call me Mulder.”

 

“But you’re dead. You committed suicide. There is no scientific reason you should be here!”

Mulder shook his head. “Wrong again. I didn’t kill myself. I was murdered for seeking the truth.”

 

“The truth about what?”

 

“Go to my study tomorrow and have a look at the bookshelf. I’m sure you’ll be very interested by what you find. Maybe you can help me.”

 

“I don’t…” He was gone. Dana groaned in frustration. What she had witnessed flew against everything she held sacred. She did not sleep that night. 

 

The next morning, she was back in the study. A lot of his books were nonsense about UFOs and paranormal phenomenon, but one huge leather bound book ended up being a box of sorts. She lifted the top to see a stack of manila envelopes marked as property of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They were all filled with references to the same person.

 

**Samantha Mulder**

 

“What do you say, Scully?”

 


End file.
